


Coming Over

by Mekabella21



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Smut, Smut and Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-13 11:04:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17486945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mekabella21/pseuds/Mekabella21
Summary: Daichi and Sugawara have one crazy night together at a party. Afterward, Sugawara never wanted to bring up what happened between them. Daichi starts to see Sugawara in a different light the more time they spend together. More and more chipping away at the wall they both have up to protect themselves with each visit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first Daichi and Sugawara story, yay! I have been wanting to post this one for a while so here we go.

“You made it!” exclaims Kuroo. 

 

“Yes I made it,” I replied smiling at Kuroo. “Lucky for you I decided not to have a party of my own.”

 

“You know everyone would have came to mine anyway," says Kuroo smirking. He has gotten a little taller but still sporting that same hairstyle he had since high school. A few of us just finished college Kuroo being one and he is throwing a party. Kuroo, Bokuto, Akaashi, and Kenma are renting a really nice house together. It’s not big but a nice 5 bedroom with a den, dining room, and living room. Bokuto made the Olympic team and has the money to spend. I believe Kuroo is going to be trying out for the next Olympic games now that his small foot injury has healed. 

 

“Sugawara!” exclaims Bokuto walking over with a cup. “So glad you could make it!”

 

“I’m here,” I reply as he wraps his arm around me. “God are you drunk already?”

 

“Well on my way man,” he grins. “Come let’s join the rest of the guys and gals.”

 

"Okay," I say slowly. Bokuto leads me into the living room that is lively with many people I knew in high school as well as people I’m sure they met at school as I can’t place their faces. I watch as Hinata walks up to me smiling.

 

“Hi Suga,” he greets.

 

“Hi Hinata,” I reply. “How are you?”

 

“I’m fine,” he replied. “Just ready to enjoy the summer.” We walk into the kitchen so I can fix myself something to drink.

 

“You got big plans?” I ask looking at him.

 

“If sleeping in when I can counts then yes,” he laughs. I smile at him as I reach for the honey whiskey. “Going for the sweet stuff huh.”

 

"Yeah, I'm not feeling myself to be in a mixed drink kind of mood," I explain. "Where is your boyfriend?"

 

“He is somewhere with Tanaka,” states Hinata. “Who knows what kind of trouble they are stirring up.” I can only imagine. I look at Hinata and he has gotten taller standing at 5’7 and a half. He was disappointed he didn’t get taller but said he would happily accept whatever he got. I look over as Bokuto is in the living room turning on music grinning like crazy. He starts dancing immediately with his drink in his hand, some splashing on the floor. I shake my head as I snip my own drink. “And here he goes.” I chuckle leaning against the counter. I watch as my friends dance and have a great time. Hinata left my side to join our friends on the dance floor. I fix myself a second drink before I feel a lot more relaxed. I am going to dance but I want to feel more of a buzz before doing so.

 

“Hey,” I hear someone say into my ear. I know that voice and tonight it is sending tingles down my spine, probably this alcohol coursing in my system. I turn around and see Daichi. He smiles once we make eye contact. “What you doing over here?” Daichi is still as handsome as ever. His dark hair is actually fluffy tonight letting me know he took a shower and didn’t put any product in his hair. He is a littler taller than me at 6’1 as I am 5’11. He decided to let volleyball go so he could focus on his degree in business management. He currently holds a job as an assistant manager for an upcoming software company. Dare I say he is really good at it. He actually has a nice apartment and car of his own. I have my own place but it's a pretty small unit. It’s all I can afford for now.

 

“I’m just enjoying myself,” I reply. “When did you get here?”

 

“Not too long ago,” he explains. “What are you drinking?”

 

"Liquor," I reply. "You want?" Daichi usually doesn't drink but I always offer to not be rude.

 

“Sure, why not,” he replies shocking me. “What are you drinking?”

 

“Uh u-um the honey whiskey,” I reply. Daichi looks at the bottles spotting it quickly. I stare on as he pours some into a cup. “Not too much,” I warn.

 

“Is this good?” asked Daichi showing me his cup. I nod yes before looking at him. “What?”

 

“You never drink,” I reply. “I mean like never.” Daichi nods in agreement.

 

“I know,” he replies. “I just want to try and enjoy myself tonight.” I continue to look at him still not fully understanding. “I’m fine okay. My life is good and I just want to have a drink and enjoy this party.” I look back out to the living room dance floor that is paced. Poor Kenma is fighting to get away when Kuroo grabs him stopping him from leaving. Daichi takes a sip from his cup. His face doesn’t change at all as if he is use to drinking. “So how is work going for you?”

 

"Uh it's okay," I reply. I like the company I work for, I like what I do. I am an administrator for auto claims. I mostly make sure the claims rep has everything they need, schedule meetings, training, things of that nature. What I don't like is my boss. She has tried to hit on me on more times than I can count. I keep things professional and try not to be rude but that is becoming more challenging as time goes on. 

 

"I know that tone," says Daichi. "What's really going on?" I look into his eyes becoming a little nervous, not clear on why I feel that way.

 

“My boss,” I reply. “Just wants to make things more personal than I prefer.” Daichi looks a little surprised.

 

“Can she do that?” he asked. “Don’t they have some kind of rule?” I shake my head no.

 

“It’s fine Daichi,” I reply. 

 

“It’s not fine,” he replies looking angry. “What kind of manager would do that? I would never do that.” Daichi has higher standards than most so I find this very believable. My manager, I don’t know maybe she is just lonely or something.

 

“Woohoo!” cheers Noya fist pumping the air as Hinata grinds on him with no shame. Daichi looks that way as I stare on snipping more from my cup.

 

“Those two getting together is so dangerous,” he chuckles. “Look at that.”

 

"Hey at least they are happy," I note. "I'm sure both of them are drunk and not going to remember how frisky they got in the party in front of everyone."

 

“So true,” sighs Daichi before sipping from his cup. “This is really good Suga, you have excellent taste.” I laugh.

 

“Not really,” I reply. “I just like to keep things simple sometimes.” Bokuto makes his way over to us sweating.

 

“Come on guys!” he exclaims. “Join the fucking party!”

 

“I am,” replied Daichi holding up his cup. 

 

“Naw man," says Bokuto grabbing his wrist. “Get your ass out here on this dance floor.” Daichi looks at me as Bokuto drags him to the floor. Bokuto starts dancing with Daichi grinning like an idiot. I chuckle looking at how uncomfortable he is slightly. I should go and save my dear friend. I finish my drink pouring another before heading to the dance floor. I squeeze my way around my friends and random strangers before getting to Bokuto and Daichi.

 

"I'll take it from here," I say to Bokuto stepping between him and Daichi. Bokuto is not offended at all as he grins.

 

“Thanks for joining us!” he exclaims. Bakuto makes his way over to Kuroo. I start to laugh at the silly dance move he is trying to do. Kuroo is looking at him as if he is crazy. I laugh before looking at Daichi who looks relieved. He wraps his arm around my waist before leaning into my ear.

 

"Thank you," he says softly. My face gets hot having him this close. He pulls away looking at me smirking. "Shall we dance?" I look closer and I know the alcohol is getting to him, all the same, I don't mind dancing with him. Instead of giving him an answer I just start to move my body. He smiles as he begins to dance. I laugh we both begin to become slaves to the music. Several drinks later Daichi and I are still dancing and sweating up a storm. I fall on Daichi chest laughing.

 

"Oh my god," I chuckle. "I think I'm actually drunk." Daichi laughs and it sounds so carefree.

 

“Shhh…..” he says. “Me too.” We giggle and look around us. Some people have left at this point, some passed out on the sofa.

 

"Shit I have to pee," I say out loud. I didn't mean to, it slipped.

 

"Me too," says Daichi. "Let's go." I stumble my way out of the crowd as we head to the bathroom on the first floor. I try to open it but the door is locked. I keep tugging until I hear a voice say.

 

“Hey someone is in here!” I hear Yachi giggle. Daichi covers his mouth to keep his laugh from being heard. That giggle was not I am using the bathroom if you know what I mean.

 

“Sorry,” I apologize. We start to walk back towards the dance floor.

 

"We can use the one upstairs," says Daichi grabbing my hand.

 

“Are you sure?” I ask as he pulls me up the stairs.

 

"We have known these guys forever," says Daichi. Daichi and I get to the top of the stairs and I see Kenma walking out of his room. "Can we use the bathroom up here?" 

 

"Sure, whatever," says Kenma. He stops and looks at us. “Feel free to use to the guest room as well. You guys are really wasted.”

 

“W-what,” I stammer. I try to look sober, whatever that is. “We’re not that bad.” Daichi pushes me behind him.

 

“Thank you Kenma,” he smiles. “You are so awesome.” Kenma chuckles.

 

“Yeah you guys are fucked,” he notes before heading back downstairs. Daichi starts laughing as he makes his way over to the bathroom dragging me along.

 

“I don’t think we are that bad,” I reply heading into the bathroom. Daichi cuts on the light making his way to the toilet.

 

"Take a good look in the mirror," he says. I can hear Daichi start to relieve himself as I look into the mirror. I'm shocked by what I see. My hair is flying everywhere, my cheeks are stained red, my eyes are also beginning to look red in the corners.

 

“Dear god….." I mutter leaning forward and can even see the sweat on my forehead starting to dry. Daichi laughs as he walks up to wash his hands. For the first time, I really take in his appearance, his hair is also sticking up in certain places and is eyes are red whereas his cheeks look normal. I make my way over to the toilet using it feeling happy as hell to empty my bladder. God, how long had I been holding that in?

 

"This is turning out to be a great night," says Daichi. I flush the toilet turning to look at him.

 

“Yeah you are doing so many things you usually don’t do,” I note walking over to the sink washing my hands. “I don’t think we should have any more drinks.”

 

"I agree," says Daichi. "But since we have been granted to stay the night I say fuck it." I burst out laughing.

 

“Okay,” I agree unable to say no to this party Daichi. We make our way back downstairs towards the kitchen getting new cups and filling up. Kenma is actually dancing with Kuroo which is surprising me since he was running from earlier. Hinata and Noya are on their way out the door, Tanaka is passed out on the coach. One hell of a party is all I can say. “Awww, everyone is leaving or crashing.”

 

"We can go upstairs," says Daichi. "I'm kind of sleepy anyway." Daichi and I make our way back upstairs to the guest room. I remember the guest room was Bokuto idea as the rest of the guys didn't see the point of it. At this moment I'm super glad he won out. "Holy shit…." I don't blame Daichi one bit for saying that. Bokuto is the one who designed this room and it set up like a hotel. Nice queen size bed, a dresser with cable TV, nightstands on each side of the bed with lamps. The bedding looks so expensive.

 

“I feel so wrong even laying my dirty ass on this bed,” I admit. 

 

"Agreed," says Daichi still staring at the bed as if he doesn't know what to do. "God if the room wasn't starting to sway I would take a shower."

 

"I hear you buddy," I replied pulling my shirt over my head. Daichi and I both get undressed only leaving on our boxers. I grab the remote cutting on the TV as Daichi sits in bed looking at his cup.

 

"I don't think I should finish this," he says.

 

“Then don’t,” I reply. “We can toss what is left in the morning.”

 

"I just hate wasting shit," says Daichi.

 

“It will be okay man,” I reply sitting the remote down. I cut off the lamp as Daichi cuts off his lamp after sitting his cup down. He lays down but is grinning so hard I laugh a little. “What?”

 

“You ever realize how pretty you are?” he asks. The blush is creeping into my cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

“I’m okay,” I mutter. Daichi reaches his hand out but hesitates. I look at him not sure how to react. I don’t know what he is trying to do. He slowly moves his hand forward touching my hair as a small smile still dances on his face. He looks like a happy child seeing Christmas lights for the first time.

 

“You have no idea how long I wanted to do that,” he mutters. I blink wondering is he implying what I think he is. “Do you think I’m weird?”

 

"No," I replied feeling my heart begin to beat faster. "You're my friend Daichi, you can always tell me what's on your mind. I will never think you're weird or stupid." He continues to give me a lazy smile.

 

"Okay," he replies. "I really want to kiss you." My face is really hot right now, I feel like I can't breathe. Daichi is certainly handsome. I have slept with a guy before but they didn't want a serious relationship and I did. I swallow hard.

 

"If you want to you can," I say softly.

 

"That's not good enough," says Daichi looking serious for a moment. "Do you want me to kiss you? I-I can't just kiss you if you don't."

 

"I do," I reply slowly. "I wouldn't have agreed if I didn't want you to." Daichi looks at me intensely before scooting closer. He leans in and I do the same as we met halfway. Daichi lips are soft and a little wet which surprised me. He continues to kiss me before sliding his hand into my hair. I hold back an embarrassing moan not trying to scare him. Daichi is a really good kisser I realize as he deepens the kiss. "Ha…..hahh….."I panted into his mouth unable to stop myself. Daichi pulls back and I'm surprised by the look on his face. His eyes are tracing over my face as he pants with his cheeks gaining more color than when we were dancing. 

 

“Sugawara…..”he says softly. He leans forward kissing me once more. I wrap my arm around his neck bringing him closer to my body. “Ahhh…..”

 

“Ohhh…..”I moan in surprise from hearing him moan. Daichi climbs on top of me and I don’t stop him as I open my legs. Daichi rolls his hips into my center allowing me to feel how hard he is. “Ahhh…..Daichi……” He leans down running his tongue on the side of my neck making my head spin. “Aarrgghh……” I groan grabbing on to his back.

 

"Sugawara you feel so good," he moans into my neck as he rolls his hips. He goes back to kissing my neck as I try to control my voice. Daichi continues to lick and nip at my neck. I begin to feel a little drool trickling down the back of my neck. I got this, I can control myself. I close my eyes as I enjoy the feel of him sucking on my neck.

 

"Ha….ha….mmmmm….."I moan as he continues to lick my neck. Suddenly I feel Daichi teeth sink into my neck causing me to cry out loudly. "Aarrgghhh….." Daichi begins to roll his hips into me harder than before.

 

“You sound beautiful,” moans Daichi. “I want to hear you more…..” Daichi slides his left hand under my shirt. 

 

“Oh god…..”I moan afraid of what his next move might be. Daichi begins to rub his hand up and down while still rolling his hips into my body. The feeling becomes overwhelming when he moans before sucking on my neck once more. “Ahhh…..haaa…….” I reach my hands down palming his firm ass.

 

"Ahhh…..mmm…." moans Daichi into my neck. I look up at the ceiling trying to focus my eyes. I can see the TV light flickers on the walls. I turn my face to the side seeing the window reminding me how late it is. Daichi runs his fingertip over my nipple bringing my attention right back to him.

 

“Ahhhh….shit….”I moan thrust my hip up into him.

 

“Sugawara,” pants Daichi pulling back enough so he can see me. “Can we have sex? I really want you to experience the pleasure I can bring you.” My eyes widen in shock. Holy shit…….

 

"Daichi," I say coming out of my daze. "I'm not sure if this is a good idea." I don’t know how clear minded he is right now. I don’t want him to regret anything come morning, especially since he is my best friend. Daichi leans down kissing me as he rolls his hips showing me how serious he is. "Mmmm……"

 

“Do you not want to Koshi?” pants Daichi. He rolls his hips once more. “I want to feel you Koshi…..” I arch my back more than curious to feel my best friend inside of me. I give in to my desires as he starts to nibble on my neck panting hard.

 

“I want to…..”I moan. Daichi pulls back looking at me as he sits on his knees. He pulls his boxers off giving me a nice view of his hard body and more. I swallow hard knowing this body is going to be on top of me soon enough. I remove my own boxers clumsily due to my drinking. “We need lube…..”

 

“Lube?” questions Daichi. I begin to blush.

 

“Yeah…..”I reply. “Guys don’t get um….get wet….” Daichi catches my drift blushing deeply. “Have some lube in my wallet.”

 

“What?” questions Daichi. “Why?” I slide off of the bed going to go get the lube myself.

 

“Just in case,” I reply. “You should be thanking me right now or else this wouldn’t be possible.” Daichi gets off the bed coming to meet me half way to the bed. He wraps his arm around my waist pulling me into his chest.

 

"It still would have happened," he tells me in a tone that has my knees shaking.

 

“You think so?” I ask looking up at him.

 

"I know so," he says leaning down until our lips meet. This shiver goes through my body. I have never seen Daichi so straightforward, so self-assured. I didn't even know he found guys to be attractive let alone me of all people. Daichi grabs my ass into his left hand. I bite his bottom lip lightly causing him to moan. "Mmmphhh…." I let go stepping away from Daichi staring at me as I sit on the bed. I scoot backward laying down as he crawls on the bed over to me. Daichi is stroking his hard dick as he stares down at me. I open the little packet pouring the lube over my fingers. I slide my hands between my legs sliding one finger inside.

 

“Nngghhh…..” I moan. Daichi leans over quickly taking my lips. His kiss is more aggressive and needy. “Ahh…..ahhh…..” Daichi continues to take my mouth as I focus my finger in and out of myself. It is damn hard to focus on doing it as Daichi kisses me. Soon I’m beginning to lose myself within everything I am feeling. That warm feeling that I love to feel begin to spread throughout out my body. “Ahhh……hahhh….ha….” Daichi grabs my wrist pulling it away from my hole. “Daichi!”

 

“Did you think you were going to cum without me?” he asked still holding my wrist. I flush knowing that he could tell, he could see that I was going to cum. I guess I got too carried away. Daichi lets my wrist go stroking his dick. He leans close to my lips but doesn’t kiss me. He nuzzles his way between my legs panting lightly. “I want us to experience this pleasure together.” Daichi begins to slide inside of me slowly.

 

“Ahhh…..”I moan withering. I didn’t think I was going to be this sensitive. I mean I haven’t had sex in months but I have gone longer without.

 

"Yeahhhh……." groans Daichi. He doesn't start to roll his hips until he is fully inside of me. I'm panting with my chest ready to burst with pleasure. "Mmm….haaa….." I grip Daichi's back as he does a slow hip roll into me as if he wants to explore every inch inside me.

 

"Ohh….haa…."I moan. Daichi pants as he continues to roll his hips into me. I look up into his deep brown eyes feeling my chest swell. Oh, fuck the way he looks at me. Has he always looked at me like that?

 

“Ahhh…..this is good,” he moans. He leans down taking my lips as I arch my back beginning to meet his hips. “Koshi…..you make me feel so good…..”

 

“Daichi…..hahhh…..”I moan. Daichi and I our sounds of passion become much louder than I am aware of. I feel like I am lifting away into the sky, making love in the stars. My body begins to shake as I continue to fight against my orgasm. I don’t want to cum, I want Daichi to keep bringing me such great pleasure, my god he is a wonderful lover.

 

"Fuck….." moans Daichi causing me to shiver.

 

“Mmmppphhhh……”I groan.

 

“You like the way I make you feel?” he pants. 

 

“Uugghhh……”I moan.

 

"Mmm….." moans Daichi changing his rhythm. He rubs against my prostate almost causing me to cum instantly.

 

“Ahhhh shit…..”I cry out loudly.

 

"Ohhhh god….." growls Daichi. "You…..arrgghhh…..must like that. You got so fucking tight." Daichi starts to thrust into me harder causing the headboard to tap the wall but it doesn't stop him.

 

“Hahhh……ha….arrgghhhh…..”I cry arching my back grabbing the sheets on the sides as my legs shake.

 

“I’m about to cum nngghh…..” cries Daichi thrusting harder. “Oh Koshi, I’m going to cum so deep inside you…..arrgghhh…..”

 

"Ahhhh…..I'm cumming……" I moan shaking. "Aarrrgghhh……" I allow the orgasm to rip through my body shaking me to my core. Daichi continues to rub my prostate but I don't even know if he is aware of what he is doing. "Nnnggghhh….."

 

"Ohhh……ahhhhh…I'm cumming……" moans Daichi slowing down for a moment before he snaps his hips quicker and harder. "Ahhhh…..arrrghhhhh….ohhh……fuck….." Daichi snaps his hips before stopping. We are both breathing hard. Holy shit, I don't think I ever felt such pleasure. Daichi rolls over on his back. "Oh my god…..so good." I blush hearing what he says. My body is wrecked and I couldn't move if I wanted to. My mind is swimming, the room is spinning as I drift off to sleep.

 

I slowly open my eyes feeling good but tired. I look at the ceiling before turning my head to the right seeing the window with the light shining in. Looks like it pretty early as the sun looks almost orange. I shift feeling heavy. I look down seeing an arm draped over my waist. I follow the arm looking seeing Daichi. He is still asleep and snoring lightly here and there. Oh shit. Some of last night begins to flood my mind. I carefully slide out from under him my face burning with embarrassment. I get dressed quickly sliding out of the room. I close the door breathing hard. Oh god…..I don't think I can face him. I start down the hall when a very angry Akaashi voice catches my attention. 

 

“Get the fuck out of my face Bokuto,” he hisses. I’m not sure who’s room it is what but they are behind a closed door but I can hear them clearly.

 

"I didn't know you felt that way about me," says Bokuto. "How are you going to get mad at me for sleeping with Kuroo." Whoa…..

 

"Bokuto, seriously," says Akaashi. "I can't deal with you right now. And you are a fucking idiot. I had sex with you. I don't just sleep with anyone."

 

“I thought you were just curious!” yells Bokuto. I hear a loud slap.

 

"Get out!" yells Akaashi. I quickly scurry out of the hall not wanting to get any of Akaashi fury. He is a very cool calm guy. He has to be upset to lash out in the way he is doing. I get to the bottom of the stairs leading to the door. I slide my shoes on heading outside almost tripping over Kenma who is sitting on the porch with a cigarette. I didn't even know he smoked. He looks up at me looking like he had very little sleep. He smirks.

 

“At least one of us got lucky last night,” he states. I blush instantly. “No need to be embarrassed, you know most of us or either gay or bi in our group of friends.”

 

“That doesn’t mean I wanted everyone to hear,” I reply my cheeks still hot. Kenma chuckles.

 

“Daichi must be really good,” he states. “He looks like the type but you never know.” He shrugs his shoulders. “Are you sneaking out of here?”

 

“U-uh…I have some stuff I need to do,” I lie. Kenma shakes his head before pulling a drag from his cig.

 

“Okay Sugawara,” he drones. “Oh and don’t tell anyone you saw me out here. Kuroo thinks I quit.”

 

“Then why are you in front of the house?” I ask as I take my car keys out of my pocket.

 

"Kuroo is still sleeping, Bokuto and Akaashi are distracted," he explains. "This whole us being roommates is starting to stress me the fuck out." After what I heard I can see why.

 

"Thanks for uh letting us use the guest room last night," I say slowly. I feel weird knowing what Daichi and I did in there last night. "You may want to wash all the bedding."

 

"We do every time someone stays in there," says Kenma. "No worries." I hurry to my car taking off towards my apartment. I have no idea how to move on from this, it's so weird. I had sex with Daichi. I try to clear my mind as I continue down the road but my body is not trying to let me forget so easily.


	3. Chapter 3

TWO WEEKS LATER

I'm exhausted. My boss has been trying to kill me. She has me rearranging files and doing a lot of tedious work. I loosen my tie as I approach my apartment. I slow my stride when I see Daichi leaning beside my door. He is staring off into space until he turns his head seeing me. My cheeks are getting hot before I can stop them. I walk over to my front door.

 

“Daichi,” I say. “What brings you by? Unannounced at that.”

 

“You know why I am here,” he replies. “I wouldn’t have to do a pop up if you would take my calls or text me.”

 

“I have been busy,” I lie unlocking the door. I walk inside and Daichi follows behind me.

 

"I thought we were better friends than that," states Daichi hurting me a little. We are more than good friends, damn near best friends. I just don't want what happened to ruin everything. "Wow, it smells wonderful in here."

 

"Yeah, I have pork loin cooking in the crock pot," I explain. "I slow cooked it, should be nice and tender." I walk straight to the kitchen checking the crockpot. I need to drain the fat and oil, otherwise, it is perfect. "Is everything okay with you Daichi?"

 

“Yeah,” he replies. “I have been busy but I wanted to talk about what happened at Kuroo’s party.” I proceed in grabbing the crockpot. 

 

“My hands are full,” I explain. “Give me a few minutes.” I take my time draining the meat before focusing seasoning the meat. I turn around and Daichi has made his way to my loveseat. I head into the small room sitting down next to Daichi willing myself to calm down. I cross my legs afraid to look at him.

 

“Sugawara, do you regret what happened between us?”

 

"No," I replied not looking at him. "I'm just scared. I'm scared it is going to mess up our friendship." I see Daichi hand come into view as he pats my hand.

 

“What do you remember from that night?” he asked. “I remember everything and I don’t regret what happened. I’m just glad I was with you.” I blush looking up at him. I had never felt such pleasure. He didn’t even know what he was doing is the sad part. Daichi chuckles. “I can’t believe I slept with a guy for the first time and I did it drunk. Ugghhh…..I couldn’t control myself.” He looks at me intensely. “I don’t want you to think I don’t remember anything or hate you for what happened.” I nod yes slowly.

 

“So uh how long have you been curious?” I asked. It’s the main thing that has been pleging my mind. My best friend was curious and I knew nothing about it.

 

"Whoa slow down," he says. "I want to know are you okay first?"

 

"I'm fine knowing that you’re fine," I tell him feeling a huge weight lift from my chest.

 

“Good,” he replies with a smile. “I have been curious since high school. I just never acted on it. I was too focused on school, volleyball, getting ready for college.” He starts to blush and I wonder what else is he thinking. “Thank you for not making this awkward.” God damn he is so cute. I shake my head clearing my mind.

 

“I feel like I didn’t really do anything,” I replied. “I’m glad you are finally exploring your options.” I run my hands over my work pants trying to calm my nerves. “Did you want to stay for dinner?” Daichi smiles.

 

“I would like that a lot,” he replies. “Did you have a good day at work?” I roll my eyes remembering work.

 

"Let me take a quick shower and then I can get into that," I replied standing up. "Make yourself comfortable as always." I walk away from Daichi heading into my bedroom. I'm so glad to know that he was really curious and somewhat attracted to me enough to act on his urges. I don't feel like he was using me if he was he wouldn't be here. Daichi is also not that kind of person. I take a shower trying to ease my mind but I keep thinking how it felt so good to be with Daichi in that way. I wouldn't mind doing it again. I hop out of the shower getting dressed walking into the living room. Daichi is watching something on TV. I turn around and see he is watching the local news. I head towards the kitchen to get our dinner ready.

 

I get the pork plated with a sweet roll on the side. I have seasoned greens and a little bit of rice. I hope Daichi like it but he is usually not picky when it comes to food. I walk into my living room seeing he set up the TV trays. This warms my heart making me feel like we are a small family. I put our plates down running back to get us something to drink before settling next to Daichi.

 

"This is so nice," he says. "I'm not the greatest cook."

 

“You should be at this point,” I laugh. “You have been living in that apartment for a year.”

 

“I know but I guess I lack something but my meals never look like this,” he replies. I pick up the TV remote.

 

“My cartoon favorite has reruns coming on,” I explain. “Is it okay if I turn the TV?”

 

"Is that the show with the yellow people?" asks Daichi.

 

"Yes, the Simpsons," I replied turning to the channel. "It's funny. One of these days I will get you hooked on it."

 

"Yeah okay," he says. I put the show as we eat. Daichi even manages to laugh a few times. Daichi and I finish our meal by the time the 1st episode ends. I stand up stretching.

 

“I’m going to wash these real quick and I will be back,” I explain. 

 

"I can help," says Daichi.

 

"I don't need it but okay," I replied grabbing the glass as he picks up the plates. "Did you want to wash or dry?"

 

“Dry,” he grins. I nod before heading in the kitchen. I get the sink loaded up with soapy warm water while Daichi grabs the driving cloth. The uncomfortable silence is hard to miss. I act like things are normal and begin washing handing Daichi the first item. Daichi forearm brushes mine and I pull away quickly. “You okay?”

 

“I’m fine,” I reply starting on the next glass. 

 

"So I just imagined you jerked away from me," says Daichi. I bit the inside of my cheek as I continue to wash. I can't think of anything to say so I just focus on washing. Daichi drops it helping dry the remaining items.

 

“Thanks for helping me wash,” I reply. Daichi nods and I turn to leave my small kitchen area. He grabs my arm with me snatching away from him. I take a few deep breaths as I go to put up the TV trays.

 

“Sugawara, what was that?” asked Daichi following behind me.

 

“What was what?” I ask playing dumb as I put the TV trays back in their rightful spot in the corner. Daichi is standing in front of my love seat looking hurt. I feel bad already.

 

"You pulled away from me," he states. "You never did that before." The silence between is thick. I don't want him touching me because all I can think is when his hands going to be on my skin making me feel incredible like the last time. "You’re already letting what happened between us change things."

 

"No!" I yell. I feel like an idiot and beyond embarrassed. I cover my face with my hands feeling embarrassed that he can see right through me. I can hear Daichi walking over to me.

 

"Sugawara," he says softly. I can't even handle hearing him say my name. It takes me back to that night. He's so close I can feel his breath on my skin. I open my eyes seeing Daichi staring right at me. Daichi tilts his head as he slides his right hand into my hair slowly. I lose control of my breathing as my chest begins to heave up and down. I wrap my arms around Daichi's neck kissing him firmly. Daichi wraps his arm around my waist groaning into the kiss. His right in my hair begins to grip my hair lightly.

 

“Hahhh……”I moan feeling his left hand goes lower grabbing my ass. “Daichi…….”

 

"Mmmpphh……" he moans continuing to grip my body. Daichi slides his tongue into my mouth causing me to whimper. His tongue, it's so hot, setting my blood on fire. I begin to hump my hips into his thighs panting into his mouth. I want to have some kind of control this time. I pull out of the kiss grabbing his hand. I lead him over to the loveseat. Daichi leans down to kiss me but I push him on the loveseat. He stares up at me with the lust thick in his eyes. I slide my sweatpants down staring at him not breaking eye contact. Daichi looks at me as he unbuttons his jeans, pulling his hard dick out, stroking it slowly. I close the gap between us slowly dropping to my knees, his dick is so gorgeous. I didn’t get the chance to appreciate it last night.

 

“Ggrrrr…..”I hiss looking at it as I lean close. I lick the crown slowly, wanting to adore it all.

 

"Mmmm…."I hear Daichi whimper. I look up at him as I begin to flick my tongue all around the crown. Daichi face is slowly turning red as I continue to tease him. "Fuck….." he thrust his hips and I know he wants me to take his dick into my mouth. For that reason, I decided to kiss his crown before working my way down the shaft. "Ohhh….yes….ahhhh" I can't hold myself back as I work my way back to the top taking his head into my mouth moaning.

 

"Mmmpphhh….."I moan working Daichi inside my mouth. I get hard instantly from tasting him. Daichi you taste so good. I wrap my fingers around the base beginning to work my hand up and down.

 

"Hahh…..ha….." moans Daichi. I haven't even really got in good yet. I work Daichi inside my mouth as I become harder by the second. I listen to his voice bouncing off the walls inside my apartment. I'm sure my neighbors can hear him and I don't care. I know he is close when he starts to get louder and begins to move his hips more. "Arrrgghh……ahhh…." His dick begins to twitch inside my mouth and it takes everything in me to pull away. I am panting hard looking at him as his eyes are closed chest heaving.

 

"Stay here," I tell him. I walk into my room to grab the lube and condoms. I shiver a little making my way back into the living room. I'm pleasantly surprised to see Daichi removed all of his clothes and is now sitting naked on my loveseat. He has his shirt under his ass but that is it. He looks at me as he strokes his dick. "You getting ready for me?" I pull my shirt over my head dropping it to the floor

 

"I been ready," he says hungrily. I open the condom putting it on for him. I straddle his lap looking down at him. Daichi leans up kissing my neck before licking it. "Ahhh….." I open the bottle of lube coating my fingers. I lean over Daichi more so I can slide my fingers inside. I won't need that much stretching since I have been playing with myself often. Anyway can guess who I was thinking of as I took care of business. I look at Daichi as his other hand grips my waist tightly as I begin to thrust my hips.

 

“Hahhh….”I moan.

 

“Don’t you cum without me,” moans Daichi.

 

“I won’t…..”I moan trying to fight it around. I don’t know what it is about him but he excites me in ways I never felt before. I don’t cum this easily, I swear. “I want to cum with you inside of me.”

 

“I bet you do….” mutters Daichi before biting my neck.

 

“Ahhh….fuck….Daichi,” I moan shaking lightly. “Hahh…..arrgghhh…..” I had to fight off an orgasm that bite felt so fucking good.

 

“You almost came didn’t you?” asked Daichi pulling away from my neck to look at me properly. I look down at him panting feeling like I am losing the upper hand quickly. I shift my ass hovering over his dick sliding down. I watch as his eyes roll into the back of his head. “Hahhh……shit…..mmmm…..” I begin working my way down on Daichi’s dick panting hard and trying not to get carried away. It feels even better than our first time together. 

 

"Hahh….ahhhh….."I moaned looking at Daichi now with him fully inside me. My eyes widen as it dawns on me that I didn’t put a condom on him. Does he know?

 

“God damn……” he moans looking up at me. I lean down taking his mouth greedily as I begin to roll my hips. Pleasure immediately take me.

 

“Arrrgghhh…..”I cry out loudly continuing to move hips.

 

“Hahh….ha…..ha” pants Daichi as he continues to kiss me. My knees are digging in the loveseat as I continue to ride Daichi. I’m avoiding my prostate because it will be over before we got started. Daichi begins to suck on my neck, teasing me with little licks and nips in between.

 

“Daichi……hahhh……”I moan. He releases my neck looking up at me as both of his hands grab my waist and start to pull me down on his dick. “Ohhh…..ahhh……”

 

"That's it…..arrggg……" moans Daichi with his eyes fluttering. He begins to thrust his hips up meeting me.

 

“Ahhh….noooo…..haaa…….” I whimper. Daichi is hitting my spot just right. My eyes begin to roll into the back of my head as my ass twitches around his cock.

 

"Ohhh…." moans Daichi. "You feel that?"

 

"Ha….ha……"I moan. How did I lose control so quickly? "Aarrgghhh….." I pant heavily trying to keep myself from going over the edge. I have no such luck as my legs begin to shake giving me away.

 

"Gggghhhh……" moans Daichi still bringing me down on his cock while meeting my hips. "You're…..nnggghhhh…..going to cum…..ahhh…...g-go ahead….cum on my dick….haaa……." Those words do it for me, I want to cum. I want to cum on his dick and all over his body.

 

“Daichhhhiiii……hhaaahhhh……”I cry tossing my head back as my orgasm takes me. I grind my hips with Daichi still guiding me. “Fuccckkk…..aahh….ahh……..” I watch through blurry vision as my cum dances onto Daichi’s stomach. “Nnggghh……ah…….” My body is still shaking as Daichi thrust up into me.

 

"Ahhhhh Koshi….I'm cumming….." he moans. Daichi holds my waist so hard I think he is going to leave a bruise. I begin to bounce as if I am riding a pony. "Arrrggghhh……..Koshi……haaahhhh……." I can see Daichi eyes roll into the back of his head as he cums. His hips slow to a hip roll before he stops. I fall forward completely wiped. Daichi weakly wrapped his arms around me. I nuzzle my face into his shoulder. Ahhhh incredible. “Koshi……”

 

“Huh?” I ask looking at him.

 

“You let me come inside of you,” he says. That wasn’t a question but a statement. 

 

“I’m sorry……”I apologize. “I just got so……caught up.” I feel ashamed that I let myself get carried away. Daichi begins to rub my back up and down.

 

“It’s okay” soothes Daichi as I shake a little. “Ahhh…..relax. I’m still inside of you.”

 

“Oh right” I reply. “I still feel bad. I am clean though…..just so you know.”

 

“I know you don’t sleep around” says Daichi. “Neither do I.” I nod my head into his shoulder. Daichi has dated here and there but never anything serious. He always put volleyball, school, and then his career first. Daichi hugs me tighter and I can’t help but think things are about to change.


	4. Chapter 4

THREE MONTHS LATER

I don’t know what is happening. I’m saying that but I do know what is happening. I’m falling in love with my best friend. Daichi and I have been having sex more and more. It’s getting to the point where we are now sleeping over at each other home. He now has a draw in room, a draw! I have place in closet and draw of my own. I like staying at his place over mine because it is spacious. I’m in route to this stupid happy my boss has us all attending. It is important if I want to move up that I show up. I hear my phone ring and I answer the call quickly.

 

“Yeah,” I answer.

 

"Sugawara thank god," says Kuroo. “I need your help.”

 

“Kuroo,” I sigh. “I told you to allow Bokuto to move out. He is perfectly capable of living on his own.”

 

"It's not that," he says. "Like Akaashi is trying to take him from me.” Bokuto apparently has feelings for both Akaashi and Kuroo. They are both competing for his attention as he is suppose to be making a final decision soon.

 

“Kuroo you and Bokuto are not dating,” I sigh. My god the drama with these guys.

 

“I’m trying but fucking Akaashi is cock blocking me!” he exclaims. 

 

“We are fucking grown,” I hiss. “You guys need to sit the fuck down and talk this shit out.”

 

“What more is there for us to talk about?” asked Kuroo. “I fucking love him and I am possibly going to lose him to his best friend who comes out of no where saying he loves him.” I sigh.

 

“I know this is hard on you” I reply. “Maybe you should have told Bokuto how you felt instead of just having sex with him this whole time.”

 

“Says the one who claims he is not in love with Daichi,” huffs Kuroo. My heartbeat speeds up just hearing that.

 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” I reply pulling into the parking lot.

 

"Bullshit," says Kuroo. “You guys were drooling over each other at Hinata’s and Noya’s game night.”

 

“We weren’t!” I exclaim.

 

“So I imagined the eye fucking and little touches here and there," says Kuroo. “Like seriously, everyone could see it.” I get out of my car slamming the door.

 

"I would love to chat but have to go to this meeting for my job," I reply. "Bye." I end the call annoyed beyond all hell. I am more annoyed with the fact that he is right. I put my phone in the front pocket of my dress slacks. It's a Friday evening and all I can think about is how I can't wait to head over to Daichi's place. I take a deep breath because Kuroo is right and I know it. I have been thinking about it more and more. I think I will talk to Daichi about it tonight. I head into the bar looking around for my coworkers. Sadly, the first person I see is my boss, Sooyoung.

 

“Sugawara!” she grins. “I thought you would never get here.”

 

“I just had to finish up some things at the office,” I replied. “Have to make sure things are in order for Monday morning.” She smirks before turning to the server and ordering a drink for me. I really don’t want to but I must comply. 

 

“I saved a seat for you,” grins Sooyoung. She is patting the seat beside her at the bar table we are all at. I sit down looking at my other coworkers.

 

“What are you guys having?” I asked grabbing a drink menu.

 

“I’m having whiskey,” smiles Jessica. I look at her in surprise. Jessica grew up in the states but relocated here for work.

 

“I didn’t know you could hold them down like that,” I smirk at her. Sooyoung tosses her drink back.

 

“Whiskey is nothing compared to this sake,” Sooyoung replies. “That is what I am having. Can you handle that Jessica?”

 

"I don't know," she says thoughtfully. "I have never really had sake." Poor girl. Depending on the brand it can put you on your ass literally.

 

“I will order a round for everyone,” grins Sooyoung. I really don't like drinking sake but for the lively hood of my job, I am not going to turn this down. I chat with a few of the guys and I enjoy our conversation. One guy is buying a new house which is hard to achieve here in Japan. I'm very happy for him. I can't help it as my mind wonders to Daichi. He could certainly afford to get a house with how well he is getting paid. I begin to think of him and I sharing the house together.

 

“Aren’t you going to drink your sake?” asked Sooyoung.

 

"Oh of course," I reply coming out of my daydream. I had no idea it had even been dropped off. I toss the sake back feeling that burn and manage to hold in a cough. I can feel my face burning though.

 

“You okay?” asked Jessica as she begins to cough. Sooyoung laughs.

 

“Can’t handle your liquor?” she asks.

 

“I can,” replies Jessica. “It’s just wicked strong.” She continues to cough as the guys laugh. I don’t find anything funny about it. Sake is an acquired taste I must admit. I wouldn’t be drinking it if this wasn’t important. We continue drinking and I am done after 3 but force myself to have one more before I’m tapping out.

 

“Awww,” coos Sooyoung. "Don't be such a spoilsport." I’m more than ready to go and praying I can even make it home safely.

 

“I’m good,” I chuckle.

 

"All right," says Sooyoung. “Parties over people. I’m heading out.” I was so glad to hear her say that. I stand up, wobbling. “Whoa there Sugawara. Looks like you had one too many.” Sooyoung grabs my shoulder. “Why don’t I help you get home?”

 

“No!” I reply. “I’m fine.” I try to focus my eyes as I pull my keys out of my pocket. Sooyoung takes my keys from me.

 

“You don’t need to be driving,” she states. “Come on, don’t argue with me on this.” Sooyoung leads me out into the parking lot as I’m leaning on her. God, I didn't think I was that bad. Her hand tightens on my waist. "So glad I walked here so I can drive you home. You can drop me back off at the office in the morning to get my car.” Her hand starts to travel lower on my waist.

 

“Koshi,” Sooyoung looks as surprised as me. I look and see Daichi in his car. He pulled up alongside almost scaring me. Daichi quickly pulls into a parking space not too far away getting out of his car jogging over to us.

 

“Do you know him?” asked Sooyoung with venom in her voice.

 

“I do,” I reply. She grips me tighter as Daichi gives her the coldest stare ever.

 

“I appreciate everything you have done for Koshi this evening,” he states closing the gap pulling me into his arms. I can tell Sooyoung didn’t want to let me go but she does reluctantly. Daichi scoops me up bride style into his arms. I’m glad because standing was getting more difficult by the minute. “I can take care of my boyfriend from here.” Boyfriend!

 

"Oh," says Sooyoung. She hands Daichi my car keys. “I will make sure your boyfriend doesn’t get carried away next time.” 

 

"There won't be a next time," he replies. "Have a nice evening." Daichi carries me to his car getting me settled in the passenger seat. He gets in taking off quickly. I can see that he is very angry.

 

“Daichi….thank you,” I reply.

 

“I’m so glad that Kuroo told me where you were going," says Daichi. "The nerve of that bitch. I could see what she was trying to do. She should have released you as soon as you said you knew me." 

 

“I’m trying to move up,” I explain closing my eyes to keep everything from spinning. “I needed to be there.”

 

"Nonsense," says Daichi. "Nowadays companies are promoting employees that deserve it. If they won't promote you over not having a drink with you then you don't need to be working there."

 

"Okay," I say softly knowing there is no point in arguing with him. "Are you taking me home?"

 

“No,” he replies. “You’re coming over to my place as planned.” I don’t say anything as I think about everything he said. I still need to talk to him about this boyfriend reference. I really do want him to be my boyfriend. Not just using it as a cover to get my boss to hand me over. We get to his condo fairly quick. He carries me into the building with no problem. I’m glad we came back here. He has the perfect blinds and I can sleep off this more than likely hangover I will have in the morning. He takes me straight to his bed laying me down. He removes my shoes but he hesitates when he gets to my shirt but he begins to unbutton it. My eyes watch him closely as he swallows hard. Daichi looks at me with his serious face.

 

“Koshi…," he says. “Nevermind….we should talk about this in the morning when you are feeling better?”

 

"No," I say weakly. "What is it?"

 

“Are you sure?” he asked sitting on the side of the bed as I look up at him.

 

"Yes," I reply touching his hand softly. Daichi blushes and this causes my stomach to do flip-flops.

 

"All right," he says. "I do want you to be my boyfriend. I really really like being with you, all the time. I want to make things official. I don’t want anyone else to have you because I feel like you are already mine.” I stare back at Daichi in surprise but more than happy to hear this. He begins to smile as he looks at me. “I will take it you feel the same way.” I cover my mouth with the back of my hand.

 

“I thought you just wanted to be friends with benefits,” I mutter.

 

“No,” he replies. “I want to be friends with my lover.” Daichi leans down removing my hand and kisses me softly. I moan into the kiss as I slide my hands up to his shoulder trying to hold on. Daichi groans as he continues to kiss me and I know he is trying to hold back. He pulls away from me panting. “Let’s get you ready for bed.” Daichi slowly removes the rest of my clothes as if he wants to remember this moment forever. I look at him biting my lip the whole time. The room may be spinning a little but I certainly know what I want.

 

“Daichi….make love to me," I say as he looks down at me. I'm happy to see that I caught him off guard just a little. I slide my boxers off wrapping my hand around myself. Daichi is still beside himself as he watches me. "I love you Daichi….I hope you don’t mind that.” Daichi looks at me his chest heaving.

 

“Are you kidding me?” he asks. He pulls his shirt over his head before quickly jumping out of his clothes and on the bed. I chuckle lightly as he makes his way over to me. Daichi eyes trace over my face as I lick my lips. "I love you Koshi…..” I blink still trying to wrap my mind around everything as he begins to kiss me. My body knows that he belongs here as I feel my dick twitch causing me to moan.

 

“Haaa…ha…….”I moan spreading my legs. Daichi lays perfectly between my legs kissing my lips tenderly. He begins to kiss down my chest and my stomach. My breathing begins to increase as I realize where he is headed. “Daichi…….” He doesn’t respond as he wraps his right hand around my dick. I begin to whimper watch Daichi slowly bringing his lips closer to my dick. “Dai…..aaahhhh….hahh…….” Daichi swallows my dick down moaning.

 

“Mmmpphhh……." he moans. What the fuck. Oh my god, I look down in amazement as he bobs his head sucking me with the right amount of pressure. I blink rapidly as I recall imaging what this would be like but it's so good. Daichi slides his tongue under my crown rubbing in a circular motion. 

 

“Ahhh….ahh….shit……”I moan mewling back into my comforter. Daichi is good at this, too good if you ask me. My drunk ass is going to remember this and I am certainly feeling every bit of that mouth. After a while, my body is begging to feel more. I begin to roll my hips into his mouth. "Ohhh…….ohhh……” Daichi spreads my lips causing me to release an embarrassing chirp. It’s not like he hasn’t seen me before but to know his face is right there makes it embarrassing. Daichi pulls his mouth off my dick and uses his left hand to jerk my dick up and down with his salvia coating my shaft.

 

“Do you feel good Koshi?” he asks before kissing the inside of my thigh,

 

“Ahhh…..yes….."I moaned looking at him.

 

“Good,” he replies as his finger slides inside of me.

 

“Ahhh…..shit…..”I moan. I look down in time to see Daichi take my dick right back between his lips as he continues to stroke me with his finger. “Hahhh……haaa……” I feel like I can’t even think. Being drunk was bad enough but to be sucked and fingered by Daichi is too much. My hips thrust forward seeking out that wet mouth. It’s not long before my body is shaking lightly.

 

“Mmmpphh……." moans Daichi as he begins to curl his fingers.

 

“Daichi…..oh….shit…."I moaned looking down at him as my groin heats up. “Ahhh…..I’m going to…..nnngghhh….c-cum.” I want to move away from Daichi but my dick has other plans as I thrust harder into his mouth. “Ahhhh…..ahhh…..” Daichi pulls away leaving my dick twitching as he continues to stroke me with his finger.

 

“You’re close to cumming for sure,” he pants. “I can taste your cum, it’s pretty salty.” I whimper blushing hard as I cover my face. I remove my arm from my face when I hear the condom wrapper. I look up at Daichi as he is rubbing lube on the condom. “I’m so glad we have all the time in the world to do this…..” He really loves me, I would have never thought it was this deep. “Ahhhh…….Koshi…….” he moans sliding his dick into my warm center. My eyes roll into the back of my head loving the fact he is feeling me up. Daichi pants as he moves inside of me inch by inch.

 

“Mmmm…….”I moan my hands grabbing his ass pushing him deeper inside of me. “Ahhhh……haaa……”

 

“Ohhh……Koshi……" moans Daichi as his hips begin to gain rhythm. I look up at Daichi through love hazed eyes. Daichi leans down kissing me as he continues to bring us pleasure.

 

“Haaahhh……”I moan into his mouth before taking his tongue. Although I’m drunk Daichi is making love to me and it feels so good. I can’t wait to experience it over and over again. Just when I thought I was going to be alone I find companionship in my best friend. Daichi locates my prostate rubbing it lightly. “Aaarrggghhh…..haaa…….” My legs begin to shake as Daichi grabs the side of my ass thrusting harder. 

 

“Ohhh……fuck……" he moans. He leans close to me rubbing his nose against mine. “Koshi……ahhhh…..Koshi……” It sounds like he is saying a special prayer, a special prayer meant just for me. My toes are beginning to curl as I fight the orgasm.

 

“D-daichi…..haaa….ha…..please……”I moan holding on to his shoulder blades. “C-cum with me…..nnngghhh……” Daichi slows his hips for a moment.

 

"Y-you knows I will……" he stammers. “I want to cum deep inside of you…….” My ass tightens around him as I arch my back increasing his connection to my prostate.

 

“Fuck yesssss…..aaarrrhhhh……”I moan. Daichi brushes his lips into my neck licking, sucking softly as his hips speed back up. “Daichi…..ohhh…..Daichi…..I’m cumming…..I’m cumming…..aarrrggghhhh……” I begin to cum hard with my legs shaking despite me trying to still my body.

 

“Ahhhh….cumming….." moans Daichi as if he wasn't ready. "God damn Koshi…..aaahhhh…..aaarrgghhhh……” Daichi continues to thrust deep inside of me as I massage his back enjoying his orgasm as I can feel him releasing inside of the condom. I moan turning my face into Daichi’s as he begins to kiss me. “Love you…….”

 

“I love you too,” I mutter into the kiss. I smile as Daichi pulls out of the kiss resting his head on my shoulder. I can’t believe I almost denied him. I can’t believe I wanted to run from this love, this relationship. It’s just the beginning but something tells me I made the right decision and I don’t have to be alone anymore.


End file.
